Sometimes All You Have Left Is Hope
by CandyLover4180
Summary: Percy Jackson comes to Goode High and meets the stuck-up popular girl Annabeth Chase. What will happen? (Sorry I'm bad at summaries, just read it!) Rated T for words like crap and suck and some sexual themes. Oh and it has drama too, just there was only room for 2 genres.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM!**  
**Disclaimer: I'm an American girl who lives in India. Do I seem like I'm Rick Riordan?**

**3rd person POV**

Percy already hated high school. From the moment he walked in the door, he hated it. It was everything he expected high school to be; a suck town. It wasn't the teachers or the his fellow classmates, no, it was the popular kids. Every school he had been to, there was always some kind of group of stuck-up rich, popular kids that he had to deal with. This crap of a school was no different. Great, another year being a nobody, he thought to himself.  
The bell rang and he went straight to the vice principal's office.  
"So I take it your Percy Jackson." A voice said while Percy was closing the door.  
"Yes sir, that's me", He answered, deciding not to point out that he had a name tag.  
"Well, we welcome new students here at Goode High and we hope that you have a wonderful time here adjusting and making new friends." The vice principal said it like it was a speech he said every day in front of the mirror.  
The vice principal was a tall man of about 6 feet with chocolate brown skin and he was wearing a black suit with a tie and he had black, combed, straight hair and he had deep brown eyes. He had a name tag that he kept adjusting like he needed to know check that he knew his name, like he would forget it any second.  
"Thank you, sir", Percy said, a little disappointed that the vice principal was no different than the others at the other schools he had been to.  
"Here's your class schedule and your list of after-school activities." The man said, handing him two slips of paper.  
"I didn't sign up for any after-school activities.", Percy said, confused.  
"Your mother did. She said..um..how did she put it...ah yes, she said 'It'll be healthy for him to make new friends since he didn't have any in that last school.'". He said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
Percy cursed inwardly and made a mental note to tell his mom off later, but as he looked at the paper, he thought it wouldn't be so bad 'cause his mom had also signed him up for swim team.  
"Thanks." Was all he said before he closed the door behind him.

::/~\::

Percy's first class was Chemistry which he thoroughly hated and hated even more when he saw who he was partnered with.  
The teacher, Ms. Sullivan whom Percy identified as a teacher who you wouldn't want to mess with, took attendance and she paired the class up. Jason wasn't listening until she said, "Jackson, Percy with Chase Annabeth."  
Percy looked around to see who Annabeth was and all the boys were making jealous faces at him. The girl supposedly named Annabeth sat next to him. He looked at her and thought she looked just like the other snobby, stuck-up popular girls he had met before. She had a miniskirt on and high heels, he was guessing about three inches tall and she was wearing a skin-tight tank-top. She had startling grey eyes and blond princess curls. **(A/N Sorry to make Annabeth seem like a snob. Just read the A/N after the chapter)**  
"Great, I have to be stuck with another one of you begging morons who want me", she said, looking at him like he was a piece of dirt.  
"You don't even know me", he began to say, but she cut him off.  
"Let's just get this over with. Your waisting my time and I have a boyfriend so don't even think about getting a piece of me." She said, while texting on her phone.  
"Anyway, I hate you and your stupid popularity. You know, your so full of yourself. Your boyfriend is also probably one of the stupid, buff jocks too. And your waisting MY time, so just finish the project." Percy said, becoming angrier by the minute.  
She stared at him with her jaw open wide, until it turned into a smirk when the bell rang and a giant buff guy who had brown hair and dark eyes with a goofy plastered grin on his face, walked into class and all the girls swooned. Annabeth looked at Percy with an expression which he read as, Oh, I know you want me bad, your just hiding it, but you lost anyway, and she went over to the guy and put her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her hips and they started making out, deeply in front of everyone. Percy looked away in disgust and started putting his books away. He checked his time table and saw he had double period English. Well, that was good. His English teacher was Paul Blofis, his step-dad. **(A/N I can't remember if he is an English teacher or a math teacher. Oh well, can't change it now.)** He started walking over there when he saw Annabeth coming up to him. She was being flanked by her boyfriend and two other jock dudes and two other girls who were dressed like Annabeth and they were holding the other two jock's hands. One girl had fiery red hair and green eyes. The other girl had chocolate brown skin and brown hair which was in a loose braid with an eagle feather in it. The boy holding the black girl's hand **(A/N Sorry, But I'm NOT racist.)** had blond hair and electric blue eyes and on his bottom lip was a small scar. The boy holding the red-head girl's hand had black hair and green eyes too. Annabeth completely ignored Percy and walked right past him. The jock gave him a glare though. Percy just shook his head and walked to class.

::/~\::

During lunch, Percy sat down at a random table. A guy that had a limp and curly brown hair, walked up to him.  
"Hi, my name's Grover. I noticed you were sitting alone. Do you want to come eat with me and my friends?" He asked politely.  
"Yeah, sure. I'm new here and my name's Percy Jackson." Percy said, trying to be as equally polite.  
Grover led Percy to a loud table. He sat down and began introducing everybody.  
"This is Thalia Grace. She's the blond popular dude's sister, but he kinda left her in the dust when he became popular." Grover said, indicating a girl who look goth, but had the same electric blue eyes like the dude Percy saw earlier. Grover introduced everyone. There was Thalia Grace, Selena, Katie Gardener, Bianca di Angelo, Charles Beckendorf, but everyone called him Beckendorf, Connor and Travis Stoll (twins), and Nico di Angelo. Nico and Bianca were brother and sister and Bianca was older. He had a fun time talking and laughing with all of them, unitl he said, "So, what do you guys know about Annabeth?". There was silence, until Thalia spoke. "Well I we've all had a lot of bad experiences with them..."

**END OF THIS CHAPTER! MY FIRST! I KNOW CLIFFY! I'M SO EVIL! Anyway, I'll post a new chapter every Sunday which is Saturday night there for you Americans cause Indian timing is different. So, when you guys wake up in the morning ON SUNDAY AMERICA TIME, you can read it. Sorry for making Annabeth snobby and PLEASE don't kill me, it's just part of the story and it'll get better. PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! And tell me if I should continue with it...Anyway, PEACE OUT AND EAT CANDY PEEPS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, I said that I would only post stuff on Sunday's but I'm just too excited! Thanks so much for the reviews and WOW! 109 VIEWS IN ONE DAY! AWESOME! Anyway, Here's the 2nd chapter.**

**3rd person POV**

"...Well, we've had a lot of experiences with them..." Thalia said.  
"Like what?" Percy asked.  
"Well, for instance, one day, Annabeth came up to me and called me some stuff that I am even not allowed to say. She then pushed me against the lockers and wispered some more stuff into my ear. It tore me apart and her 'boyfriend' over there, well he tried to RAPE me. He caught me alone after school and he dragged me to a spot in an alley. He tried to put his hand under my shirt and then I kicked him in the crotch and ran away. It was so scary. And the same thing happened to Bianca over here, but with Rachel's boyfriend. Annabeth tried to make out with Nico one time and she took his shirt off. She smashed her lips against his and pinned him against the wall. She began getting undressed and then he managed to run away. Now a lot more bad stuff has happened to Bekendorf like being beaten up really bad, walking away with a fractured elbow and two broken bones. Now Selena has had to scream for help many times when she encounters the boys and-"  
"-I think he gets the idea Thalia." Grover butt in hastily. (A/N Is that how u say butt like to butt in or is it but?)  
"Oh" Percy said, not really knowing what to say.  
"Yeah...So change of topic, I'm going to the mall with Charlie after school. Anyone else want to come?" Selena said.  
"What are the times?" Percy asked.  
"Oh, it's something like 4:30. We all have after school activities."Selena said.  
"That sounds great. I'll come. I have activities too so I'll meet you guys then." Percy said as soon as the bell rang.  
"Great!" She said, looping her arm through Bekendorf's and walking off to class.  
"What's your next class?" Grover asked.  
Percy checked his time table. "Math" He said finally after deciphering the english words through his dyslexia.  
"Great, me too."Grover said. "What are your after school activities?"  
"Well, I have study hall and then swim meet." Percy said, looking at his other time table.  
"Cool. No sophomore has gotten on the swim team in a while. But, I'm sure you'll do great. What's your record time for swimming across a normal sized pool?" Grover asked.  
"I think about 10 seconds." Percy said, trying hard to remember.  
"Wow, you must be really good. Come on, let's get to class." Grover said.

**Ok, so the 2nd chapter was shorter. I'll post the next one at the latest on Sunday. Thanks for everything and PLEASE REVIEW! **  
**PEACE OUT AND EAT CANDY PEEPS!**


	3. AN

**A/N**

**guys, if you don't give more reviews, I won't post the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm not kidding, guys. I've only gotten 2 reviews, so review and I'll post the next chapter =P. **

**PEACE OUT AND EAT CANDY PEEPS!**

**ps. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So here's the 3rd chapter! I won't post the next chapter until I get at least 3 more reviews and thanks to all reading and supporting me, I really appreciate it!**

**3rd person POV**

Percy was nervous. He hadn't realized that he had to audition for the swim team, and he thought there were plenty of other better swimmers than him. However, when he heard the whistle blow, he dove gracefully into the water and swam as hard as he could.

"Congratulations son, your the first sophomore who has made the swim team in 4 years!" The coach said.

"Thank you sir." Percy said, surprised at himself and pleased.

"But I expect you to try your hardest and work with everything you got to prove yourself." The coach whispered in Percy's ear as the swimmers came up and congratulated Percy, clapping him on the back. For once, Percy felt needed and wanted somewhere.

=/_0-[]-0_\=

"So did you make the swim team?" Grover asked excitedly as him and Percy headed over to Beckendorf's car.

"Yeah, I did and it was fun. Though, the coach said that I would have to work harder than everyone else cause I'm younger and I have to prove myself." He answered, while looking in amazement at the dozens of cars parked.

"I didn't know high school kids could have so many cars.

"Yeah, it's quite a lot. That's the only thing that the school can brag about cause we always loose in everything." Grover said chuckling at his own joke.

"Hi Selena! Hi Beckendorf!" Percy shouted, as they neared Beckendorf's green pick-up truck.

"Hey guys! How was class?" Selena said, clicking off her phone from which she was typing on.

"Pretty good. How many people are coming?" Percy asked.

"Oh only Charlie, you, Grover, Thalia, Katie, Travis, Conner, Bianca, Nico, and I, so pretty much, everyone." Selena said.

"Oh. Hi guys!" Percy said as everyone else walked up.

"Hey Kelp Head." Thalia said.

"Kelp Head?" Percy asked.

"She gives nicknames to everyone." Selena said, before Thalia could reply.

"But why Kelp Head?" Percy asked.

"Just cause from what I hear, your a good swimmer, so you probably like the beach so yeah." Thalia said, shrugging.

"Ok...", Percy said, not really quite knowing what to say to that, but he really did like the beach.

"Ok guys, enough chit-chat, let's go." Selena said, hopping into the truck and calling shot-gun.

=/_0-[]-0_\=

Percy was bored. He was at the mall and Selena insisted on going into every clothing store and buying something. It was so annoying and Beckendorf and himself were appointed the shopping bag carriers (of course appointed by Selena).

"Let's get something to eat, I'm hungry." Percy complained seeing a McDonald's across the mall.

"Yeah, come on Selena, please." Beckendorf pleaded with his girlfriend.

"Oh, all right, but then we're going to Everything's Fab afterwards." She said.  
(A/N I just made that name up!)

The group walked over to McDonald's and got food. They found a half-moon shaped booth and all crammed so that Thalia was across from Percy, Nico was across from Katie, Bianca was across from Travis, Conner was across from Grover and Selena and Beckendorf were across from eachother.

"So, this is comfy" Selena said, trying to start a conversation. Travis was staring at Katie, Thalia was arguing with Nico about who knows what, Conner was flirting with Bianca and Beckendorf and Selena were cuddling. So pretty much, Percy was the only one not doing anything.

"Here come the devil group" Percy whispered to the group as soon as he saw Annabeth, Piper, Rachel, Jason, and the other two buff guys.

Annabeth was walking over to them.

"Hey loosers. How are you guys doing? Oh, wait, that's right, I don't care!" She exclaimed.

"So...what do you guys think about Annabeth's outfit? Oh wait, we don't care!" Travis exclaimed, earning laughs and a scowl from Annabeth.

"So anyway losers, what do you guys think about my new boyfriend? I just met him. We like each other too. His name is John." She said.

"He's okay I guess, I mean, nothing special, but what is that giant spot on his chin? It looks like a mole. Ew, it has a hair, how can you kiss him Annabeth?" Conner said, criticising.

"Oh, well, I think you're just jealous cause you don't have a girlfriend." Annabeth.

"Yeah, that's why he's mocking you." Percy said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Oh yeah and Perry, or whatever your name is, don't get too close cause my boyfriend will beat you up so bad." Annabeth said shooting a cheeky smile at Percy.

"Yeah, the last thing I want is to get too close to you. Well, I hope your puny boyfriend can comfort you tonight when you get insulted for that ridiculous face of yours." Percy said.

"Touchet!" Conner yelled. Everyone laughed and the group marched away.

"That was fun!" Percy said, while still laughing.

"Yeah, nice comeback Percy!" Beckendorf chuckled.

**OK, so that's it for this chapter. See you guys soon! **  
**PEACE OUT AND EAT CANDY PEEPS!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So anyway, sorry for not posting this chappie earlier but I've been busy with schoolwork so don't expect such frequent posts. Thanks for reading and enjoy! OH AND I GOT HOUSE OF HADES! IT'S AWESOME! and you find out a little more about Nico's secrets...**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

**Chapter 4**

**3rd person POV**

"Party at Annabeth's house on Tuesday!" Some kid announced during the lunch break.

"Yes and I will only invite...EVERYONE! That's how nice I am!" Annabeth called, standing on her lunch table and exposing her mini-skirt-that-could-be-called-underwear-and-a-re ally-short-top-that-exposes-her-belly-button look.

"See you there Percy" She said, while walking out of the cafeteria and winking at him.

"Let's go! I wanna show everyone that we're not scared cause everyone has said that we are and I really wanna show off my new dress!" Selena screamed, as soon as Annabeth got out of the cafeteria.

"Yeah, she doesn't expect us to come, so we WILL come and surprise her and crash her party!", Thalia exclaimed, ready with a destructive plan.

"Okay guys, see you tonight!" Grover said just when the bell rang.

**-PAGE BREAK. NEXT SCENE AT THE PARTY. SORRY I'M OUT OF DESIGNER IDEAS FOR THE PAGE BREAK.-**

"Hey Perce!" Grover said as soon as Percy picked him up at his house.

"Hey G-Man!" Percy said, clapping Grover on the back.

"So let's go!" He said getting in.

They drove in silence the rest of the way there and got out of the car.  
There were lights everywhere and the music was so loud, some kids were covering their ears. They walked in the house and Percy immediately saw Annabeth and her boyfriend making out. She was wearing a dress that was so short it should've been illegal and had such a low neck-line that it showed like half of her chest. She saw them out of the corner of her eye and immediately got off her boyfriend's lap saying, "We're over. You're such a bad kisser." And walking over to them, throwing her hips from side to side. When she turned around, Percy saw that her back was completely visible, showing a little of her underwear at the bottom.

"Percy come with me, I'm so glad you're here. I want to show you something." She said, pulling his arm. Grover gave him a questioning look and Percy mouthed I'll be right back. She led him to the next floor and inside a room.

"So, I'm guessing this is your bedroom." Percy said, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah it is." She said, closing the door, bolting it and then sitting next to him. She leaned close and he pulled away.

"Um, what are you doing?" Percy asked.

"Oh, do you want to be my new boyfriend? We have privacy right here." She said, starting to pull off her dress.

"Um, no. You're so full of yourself. Why would I want to?" Percy said. "Why ARE you like that?" He then asked.

"Okay. Here's the deal. My family is really messed up. My mom is in jail and she started having sex with guys when she was 13. Even when she was married to my dad, she still had a different guy over every night. My dad was fine with it cause he was drunk and on drugs most of the time; and he still is. My brother used to take care of me but then he started on drugs and alcohol too. He's constantly hitting me and using bad language. One time, he even tried to rape me. That's where I've learned it from. I guess I don't know any better. So do you wanna see?" She said, once again, starting to pull off her dress.

"Look, I'm sorry your families messed up, but you can change you know. It doesn't have to be always that excuse and then go along with it. If you wanna be like them, fine, but don't just look at them and expect that you can't change yourself. You know what, I'm out of here. Cause, the real deal is that you are able to know better. You DO know better, but you just don't want to." He said, getting up from the bed.

She stared at him in shock for a few seconds.  
"Excuse me?" She finally said.

"You heard me." Said Percy. "Oh and next time you might want to think again about dumping your boyfriend after I rejected you." He said, closing the door.

"Well, he'll be okay once I show him me without clothes on!" She shouted back. But when her boyfriend came in the room and sat down, pulling her on him, and trying to undo the clasp on her dress, she pushed him off, going into the bathroom and locking herself in and thinking about what Percy said. Pretty soon, tears were streaming down her face.

"So, Perce, what happened up there?" Grover asked as soon as he came down and he told him everything.

"Well at least she's got a taste of her own medicine." Grover snorted.

"There you guys are!" Percy said, looking past Grover's shoulder at the rest of the gang.

"Guys, Percy's got an Annabeth incident too now." Grover said, and told them what happened.

**Okay guys, so how was that? I won't post a new chappie until I get more reviews and thank you guys so much for being supportive! Okay, so tell me what you think! Oh and sorry if you guys think that was a little much of Annabeth, but it explains a lot too if she has a really messed up family. **  
**PEACE OUT AND EAT CANDY PEEPS!**


	6. AN 2

**Hey guys, I'm just not felling the story. So it's up for auction. The first claim will get it and I'll post the winner. Sorry guys, But I don't think this is very appropriate and I feel bad while writing it. So sorry. But, bid fast!**


	7. Answer!

**Ok guys, I've gotten so many 'please continue the story!' that I'm gonna finish it! But the reason that I wasn't going to do it was because, **

**1) I thought it was becoming unhealthy and a little extreme. Especially with Annabeth.**

**2) I was having writer's block.**

**So, I'm gonna finish it and I'm gonna dial Annabeth down A LOT and I have a new idea! So I'll post the next chapter soon and it's about Rachel coming and liking Percy and now it's gonna get interesting. Oh and thank you guys so much to whoever told me to continue the story and being supportive! I really appreciate it! And to anyone who wanted to get the story from me,I'm really sorry! No offence was mentioned here, but this is my first fanfic and I'm nervous and sorry for getting your hopes up. Oh and whoever wanted the story, they can message me their ideas that they were gonna use if they got the story and I might use them in the story and I'll give those people the credit. AWESOME RIGHT?! PEACE OUT AND EAT CANDY PEEPS!**


	8. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So here's the next chappie and thanks for encouraging me to keep writing!**

**3rd-person-about-Annabeth-not-Percy POV**  
**(One month later)**

Annabeth hated Rachel. She was so close to getting Percy and then the stupid 'nice, pretty, new girl' came along and ruined it. This is NOT fair, she thought to herself as she got out of class, seeing Percy meet up with Rachel while they were walking to their next class. Annabeth looked at her time table. She had a free period and so did Percy and Rachel. She knew this because she steals all the time tables she needs from the office and photocopies them. She decided to spy on the cute, new couple as they walked out the school doors to sit on the lawn.

"...So Rachel, where did you live before you came to New York?" Percy was saying as she got there.

"Oh I lived in Florida. New York is a lot different!" Rachel said, enthusiastically.

"Cool. I've always wanted to go to Florida. I've been almost everywhere except there! So did your family live near the beach?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, we did! I love water. I like swimming; especially in the ocean" Rachel replied.

"Me too! So you've been in this school for what? A month?" Percy said, scratching his head, trying to remember.

"Wow, it's only been a month and you don't remember." Rachel said, laughing.

"Sorry." Percy mumbled sheepishly.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Rachel asked, when she stopped laughing.

"No. But, there's this girl Annabeth who's always hitting on me. Her family's really messed up and she is too. She is a jerk and is really mean and disgusting. I don't know if you've seen her, but she wears too much make-up and she always wears really short clothes. She's like the most popular girl in the school, and everyone says we should get together, but I would never be her boyfriend if it depended on my life." He said, seriously.

"Oh." Rachel said in a quite voice and Annabeth tried not to cry.  
Of course he doesn't like me, but you haven't gone through the plan yet and then he will, she told herself, but she couldn't stop the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Percy asked Rachel after a while.

"No, I used to. His name was Luke, but I realized he was a total jerk after I found him cheating on me. But there is this boy I really like" She said, sheepishly.

"Oh really? Who is this lucky guy?" Percy asked.

"You" She said, barely audible.

Percy was quite for a while and then blurted out, "I feel the same.",smiling.

Rachel grinned.

"So will you be my girlfriend?" Percy asked.

"YES, YES, YES!" Rachel screamed and the bell rang.

"See you later!" Percy said, giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek, and then hugging her then rushing off for gym.

"Guess what Bianca?" Rachel screamed as soon as Bianca came out to look for her.

"What?" She said.

"Percy asked me to be his girlfriend!" Rachel screamed again jumping up and down.

"Really? That's so cool cause Conner just asked me!" Bianca screamed also jumping.  
**(A/N A lot of girls who get boyfriends do this cause they're happy)**

"Ok, tell me exactly what he did to propose..." Bianca's voice drained away as she linked arms with Rachel and walked off.

I'll get him. He doesn't know it yet, but he belongs with me. Annabeth thought as tears streamed down her face.

**So there it is guys! Hope you like it and I'll only post the next chappie if you guys give me at least 6 reviews! Thanks for your support and PEACE OUT AND EAT CANDY PEEPS!**


	9. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Hope u like the chappie!**

**Rachel's POV**

This time Annabeth had gone too far. Rachel tolerated it when Annabeth flirted with Percy. She tolerated it when Annabeth cornered Percy after class and demanded to be his girlfriend. And she barely tolerated it when Annabeth had cut Rachel off when she was talking to Percy and held his hand. But this time, she thought to herself as she heard Percy explaining what happened, she had gone too far.

"...So she cornered me and kissed me. She tried to get in my pants, but I pushed her away and ran." Percy finished. "I'm really sorry Rachel, I hope you're not mad at me. I had to tell you cause you're my girlfriend and I couldn't keep something like this from you".

Rachel's heart warmed at the last comment, but she was still mad. She smiled at Percy and marched out of the cafeteria. She spotted Annabeth on the way out and Annabeth smirked at her, but she was too angry to care. She marched out of the room and sat on the steps and cried. And cried. And cried.

"Rachel!" Percy was shouting, but she kept crying, until she felt strong arms wrap around her. She knew it was Percy, so she leaned into him.

"How are we supposed to make this work, if she keeps doing this kind of stuff?" Rachel sniffled.

"I don't know exactly how, but I know that we are strong. I love you Rachel and that will never change, no matter what anyone does." Percy said, firmly.

"You-you love me?" She barely wispered.

"I always have." Percy answered calmly, smiling. He leaned forward so that their faces were centimeters apart and wispered just to reassure her "I love you", one more time and then he kissed her. Heat flooded down to her feet and their lips moved in perfect sync with each other. Rachel was in heaven. Then the bell rang and they pulled apart.

"I love you too Percy." Rachel said. And they kissed again as kids started pouring out of the cafeteria. Rachel peeked out of the corner of her eye and saw boys giving Percy dirty looks and girls giving Rachel dirty looks. Finally, she spotted Annabeth who saw them. She marched straight up the stairs, and pushed them apart.

"How could you do this to me?" She shouted at Percy.

"No, how could YOU do THIS to me?" Rachel said, standing up and pulling Percy up with her. Then she turned to him and kissed him passionately. Annabeth looked so stunned that she just stood there and didn't know what to do. Finally she stomped her foot and stomped down the stairs.

"Well that was fun" Percy said, leaning in for another kiss.

**Hey guys, so I hoped you liked it and PLEASE don't hate me all those Percabeth lovers. The story does get better and eventually they get together, just be patient! You guys have to wait till the week after next week, unless I get free time (which is VERY unlikely) cause I have a VERY busy week next week. So yeah. PEACE OUT AND EAT CANDY PEEPS!**


End file.
